


Better Together

by Remember_to_write



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_write/pseuds/Remember_to_write
Summary: Dick and the reader have a daughter together.





	1. Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ooo maybe either a Jason or Dick one where them and the reader takes their small child out for their first Halloween?? - anon
> 
> Cameo appearance by Jason Todd and his family (Fics for them can be found in my other work, A Cute Little Family)

“Are you ready, sweetie?” Dick asked his daughter. It was Halloween night and she was dressed up to go trick or treating with her cousins. It was going to be the first time that Jason’s youngest child, Lizzie, was going with them. Dick had a feeling that the night would be interesting, with four children and four adults, but he hoped it would be a fun adventure.

“I’m ready for candy, Daddy, let’s go!” Maria said, skipping from one foot to the other. She had wanted to dress up as either a princess or Superman, but hadn’t been able to choose. The obvious solution was that they got her a Superman costume, a red tutu, and a tiara and voila, Princess Superman was ready to greet her subjects and stop all the bullies.

“We’ll head out in a minute. Mommy needs a little more time to finish getting dressed.” Dick said. Y/N had initially planned on going without a costume, but Dick insisted that they had to all dress up so they matched as a family. Dick was wearing an old costume of Bruce’s, a batsuit that had been more fashion than function as Bruce had not yet realized how much his suit would need to withstand. He had bought Y/N a Wonder Woman costume online and given it to her to wear.

He heard footsteps and turned to find Y/N coming down the stairs in a Wonder Woman tshirt and jeans. “Where’s your costume?” He asked in confusion.

“It…… doesn’t fit quite right.” Y/N said.

“Is it too small?” Dick asked. He was sure he had read the size chart right.

“Yes and no.” Y/N said, “All right, Maria, let’s go!”

They headed out into the night to meet up with Jason’s family. They found him and his twins waiting outside his house.

“Where is BFF/N and Lizzie?” Dick asked as they approached.

“We were having a little bit of trouble getting Lizzie into her costume.” He explained.

“Lizzie was being very loud.” Rosie said quietly. She had wanted to be a ladybug so she was wearing a fluffy red dress with big black polka dots on it. Her brother, Mattie, was dressed as a pirate, he even had a five o’clock shadow that his mother had blended on for him.

“Okay, we are ready to go.” BFF/N said as she and Lizzie came outside. The toddler was dressed like her favorite stuffed animal, a fuzzy pink dragon, who was hitching a ride on her back in a backpack her mother found for her.

The group set out down the street, knocking on doors and collecting candy. Mattie and Maria ran up to every door and rang the doorbell while Rosie hung back, safely with her parents in case a monster appeared from the behind the door. It wasn’t that she didn’t like trick or treating or getting candy, it was just that she had figured out really quickly that people like to play tricks on Halloween and she did not like to be scared.

“Rosie! People aren’t going to give you candy if you don’t come to the door!” Mattie cried out in frustration as they crossed over onto another street. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door. This one had a life sized scarecrow out front. Even Mattie was hesitant to approach the dummy sitting beside the door, but he bravely pushed on.

The trio of children grew closer when the scarecrow suddenly sprang to life.

“Boo!” It bellowed.

Princess Superman and the tiny pirate captain jumped and ran as the little ladybug froze in terror. The big scary thing in front of her laughed as her brother and cousin retreated to the parents and she was left to deal with monster.

“Do you want some candy?” The thing asked her.

She opened her mouth, but all that came out was a loud wail. Immediately, the scarecrow tried to placate her, but she felt strong arms pick her up and hold her close. “You’re okay, babydoll, I’ve got you.” A deep voice crooned to her.

If she thought the scarecrow was scary, she probably would not have liked the murderous look on her father’s face.

“I suggest you don’t do that again.” The same deep voice that soothed her said in a much harder tone.

“Sorry, sir, I didn’t realize it would upset the kids.” The scarecrow said as it pulled off its mask and revealed a sheepish middle aged gentlemen. “Never had any myself so I’m probably not the best judge of character.”

While Jason stared down the not so scary scarecrow, Maria and Mattie divided the man’s entire bowl of candy between their bags. With the crisis finally averted, but Rosie still sniffling as she clung to her father’s neck, both families decided it was best to call it a night.

They got back to Jason’s house and Maria dumped a bit of her candy into Rosie’s bag.

“Sorry you got scared.” She said as she patted her younger cousin’s back.

The little girl sniffled out a very pitiful “thank you” before Jason carried her inside.

“What does your haul look like, sweet pea?” Dick asked as they arrived back at their house.

“All good stuff!” Maria said with a long yawn.

“Sounds like it is time for Princess Superman to go to sleep.” Y/N said, she took her daughter upstairs and cleaned her up before tucking her into her bed. She was asleep almost as soon as her head rested on her pillow.

Y/N came downstairs to a rustling noise, before finding her husband rifling through their daughter’s trick or treat bag.

“Richard John Grayson, you had better not be eating our daughter’s candy.” Y/N said sternly.

Dick turned to her with a faux injured air. “You think I would steal from Princess Superman? I was just making sure that her treats were not kryptonite in disguise.”

“Yeah, and I am Wonder Woman.” Y/N said sarcastically.

“Well, you are a wonderful woman.” Dick said sweetly.

Y/N rolled her eyes. “Flirting isn’t going to get you out of trouble.”

“But it helped, right?” He said hopefully. “Happy Halloween, babe.” He said as he pulled her in for a kiss.

She snuggled against his chest and sighed happily. “Happy Halloween.”


	2. Lullaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Maybe one where the reader and dick are married with a kid and the reader comes home to Dick singing to the kid in Romani or teaching them how to speak Romani. By anon

Y/N opened the door and walked in. She kicked her shoes off and dropped her bag onto a nearby chair. She listened closely for any sign that her husband and daughter were home. Her ears were greeted with the sound of soft singing and childish giggles.

She smiled as she followed the noises to the little girl’s bedroom. She looked inside to see her husband cradling their daughter in his arms. He was singing a song in a foreign language that Y/N only recognized because she had heard him speak it before.

He leaned down and rubbed his nose against Maria’s, much to the little girl’s delight. Y/N didn’t know what the song was about, but by the tone of Dick’s voice, it seemed to be a lullaby. She would have been content to watched them forever, had Maria not noticed her standing in the doorway.

“Mama! Mama!” The little girl wiggled in her daddy’s arms.

“Hi, little birdie, how was your day?” Y/N greeted as she walked forward and kissed the little girl on the head.

“Daddy taught me a new song.” Maria said as she snuggled close to her mother.

“I heard that.” Y/N said. “Do you like the new song?”

“Yeah!” The little girl nodded, her curls bouncing all around. “Daddy says Grandma Mary taught him how to sing it.”

Y/N looked at Dick. She knew that he wanted more than anything for his parents to be able to meet his baby and how much it meant to him for him to be able to teach Maria some of the things they had taught him. “That means it is a very special song.” Y/N said quietly. The little girl nodded as she rested her head on Y/N’s shoulder.

“Maybe Daddy will teach you more things later.” Y/N said as she played with her daughter’s hair. “Right now it is time for little birds to take a nap.”

Maria opened her mouth to protest, but all that came out was a yawn. Y/N laid the little girl on the bed and covered her up.

Y/N led Dick out of the room before wrapping her arms around him and kissing him passionately.

“Not that I am complaining,” Dick panted softly after they separated. “But what was that for?”

“You are such a good father to her.” Y/N said quietly.

“You aren’t so bad yourself.” He teased gently as he ran his hands up and down her sides.

Y/N hummed as she snuggled close to him. She loved her husband and daughter and she especially couldn’t wait to tell Dick about the new baby.


End file.
